A Lament for Gallifrey
by Fan Fictional Authoress
Summary: A song was made before the Last Great Time War and it was only an innocent song about home and leaving it for the rest of the universe. After the devastating events, it was wondered whether or not it was prophetic and meant to help the mourning of the lost planet. A short poem about the planet Gallifrey, side-shot for the fan fiction: The Traveler's Guide to the Universe.


**_All translations, explanations, advertisements, and thought processes are at the end of the chapter._**

**____****Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, I don't own them.**

* * *

Burnt orange skies with grey wisps of clouds flying,  
Winds whisper through the silver leaves with a soft sighing.  
Red grasses brush against our legs as we dance slowly.

My love lasts forever and comes while I remember fondly,  
Snowflakes that drift from the heavens like fallen stars  
And catching shimmering Beatitude Flies in glass jars.

Mount Perdition with its slopes of scarlet fields set aflame  
By the setting suns of the Red Giant and his friend Pogar the Tame.  
Mount Lung stood near the south by the mountains that never-ended.

While on Mount Cadon, the Prydonian Academy has always roosted.  
There Gallifreyans can find their kind in the colleges created by the six founders:  
The Prydonian, Arcalian, Patrex, Dromeian, Cerulean, and Scendles chapters.

Far over in the northern hemisphere lies the Capitol.  
The turquoise hour-glass shaped structure in the center is the Citadel.  
In a circle around the Presidential Wheel, 363 white towers are arrayed.

On level thirty-one of the 119 levels in the Citadel, lies the Panoptican.  
Hexagonal in shape, the Panoptican holds the six black statues eon after eon.  
Just like the TARDISes, it's dimensionally trancendental, glows turquoise in the sunlight,

And has ceilings so high where clouds form and release their rains, no longer holding tight.  
One could fly a skimmer with ease there, those longboats that were bypassed for transmats.  
Beautiful carved dragons in the back and large golden sails flap in the wind tugging on the mast.

Maybe we can hop on a flutterwings and fly away from here to places unseen,  
Go to one of the three Great Oceans to see the kittensharks and their teeth that gleam.  
Let's venture into the unknown and find Cobblemice, Flubbles, and Blossom Thieves.

We can run to the stars and play that game again, hiding in galaxies instead of trees.  
Go with our TARDIS and explore and live away from things we know,  
We won't be sad or lonely, as long as we have ourselves, the memories, and the stars all aglow.

That Place may be far, far away in a time long, long ago and seems to be no more,  
But remember that You Are Not Alone and even when That Place becomes merely folklore,  
Home is where your hearts rest, wherever place you are at whatever time.

My hearts rest in your hands and yours in mine.  
Journey and wander farther than you ever have before, just to see,  
The farthest reaches of the universe and all the galaxies for me.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_**Explanations:**_ *The flutterwings were insects that were three meters by twenty-five meters and they apparently never landed.

*Kittensharks hatched from eggs and presumably grow up to be Catsharks. I'm guessing that they were sharks with whiskers like catfish.

*Cobblemice were tiny mice which sprouted wings.

*Flubbles were small six-legged koalas.

*Blossom Thieves were a type of invertebrate, my guess is that it was a type of insect that liked to hide in flowers.

*Skimmers were one mode of transportation for Gallifreyans. They were shaped like longboats with carved dragons in the back. They can fly and have sophisticated force fields to protect the crew. They were computer controlled or could have a person pilot the ship from below decks. The golden sails could be deployed to absorb energy to power the ship.

*Pretty much any more information you could possibly want can be found on the "RASSILON, OMEGA, and that OTHER Guy" site as well as the Tardis wiki.

_**Advertizements:**_

**TITLE:** The Traveler's Guide to the Universe

**AUTHOR:** Fan Fictional Authoress

**ID:** 9366006

**SUMMARY:** My sister had made it seem so easy, being an explorer and star-grapher. I wanted to go out there so badly, and she wanted to be a professor but there was no job openings. We were identical twins before I left and it was so perfect! But I left for the great big universe and everyone died, everything changed. I travel with the one who killed them, but he is all I have left of home.

**OPINION:** It may be a little self-serving to advertise my own story, but why not? It's my first _Doctor Who_ fan fiction, but it's not too shabby. So why don't you check it out?

_**Thought Process:** _Hey everyone, this is an original poem by yours truly. This poem is a companion piece for my story, "The Traveler's Guide to the Universe." This is the song that the main character twin sister, who is posing as "the Thinker," came up with to an old Gallifreyan melody. Oringally the "You Are Not Alone" bit wasn't supposed to be capitalized, but this poem can be used as a reference to the episode "The End of Time." You can see Doctor/Master or the Doctor/Rose in this song/poem if you really squint, but it was purely unintentional...

Just as a warning, once the school year starts, I will be starting a long "Na No Wri Mo" until the summer of 2014 as I will be a senior this year and terribly busy...

_Date Submitted: Tuesday, June 18, 2013._


End file.
